Question: ${\sqrt{100} = \text{?}}$
Answer: $\sqrt{100}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself, equals $100$ If you can't think of that number, you can break down $100$ into its prime factorization and look for equal groups of numbers. So the prime factorization of $100$ is $2\times 2\times 5\times 5$ We're looking for $\sqrt{100}$ , so we want to split the prime factors into two identical groups. Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $100 = 2 \times 2 \times 5 \times 5 = \left(2\times 5\right) \times \left(2 \times 5\right)$ So $\left(2\times 5\right)^2 = 10^2 = 100$ So $\sqrt{100}$ is $10$.